Aprendendo a dividir
by Misao-chan
Summary: Heero quer Duo, mas para conseguir ele vai ter que aprender a dividir antes 1x2, Fluffy, gatos malvados, minific


**Aprendendo a dividir**

**Avisos:-** Heero Pov, SAP, maldade do tipo felina e Fluffy

**Casais:-**1+2

**Spoilers:- **nem unzinho sequer, este aqui esta ambientado como um after-timeline (ou seja, como se fosse uma continuação do universo original de Gundam Wing após o término de Endless Waltz), mas sem citações de fatos prévios

**Disclaimer:- **Ontem, saí de casa e deixei meu cachorro com Heero e Duo para que eles cuidassem dele. Quando voltei, encontrei os dois em uma posição comprometedora no sofá da sala, e o cachorro roendo meus direitos autorais debaixo da mesa da cozinha.Portanto, por mais que eu queira, ainda não sou dona dos Garotos Gundam e nem nada relacionado sobre a série. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente TT)

**Quanto ao fic:- **De novo, mais um da série 'somos-tão-curtos-que-não-deveriamos-ser-chamados-de-fics'. Apesar de que esse é um pouco mais longo do que o último fic que escrevi, e de toda forma, curto e rápido é mais legal do que longo que leva seis meses (ou mais) pra sair não é? Não é? Bom...no momento eu digo que é, então é! XD  
Inspirado pelo comportamento dos gatos de uma colega: eles ficam rolando no meio do trabalho dela quando ela precisa fazer alguma coisa, ou seja, eles se metem onde não devem, e apesar de não ser exatamente isso que o gato do meu fic faz...vocês sabem, a inspiração vem de locais estranhos e tra-la-la.

* * *

Se trabalhar para os Preventers te ensina alguma coisa, é a lidar com o ódio alheio.

Durante minha experiência trabalhando como agente, eu já havia sido odiado por muita gente. Terroristas, ladrões, traficantes. Cada um com seu próprio conjunto de razões – todas bastante óbvias - para não serem exatamente o que eu chamaria de 'fã-clube'.

Os sentimentos dessas pessoas por mim nunca interferiram em absolutamente nada.

Sendo assim, depois de aproximadamente dois anos como Preventer, eu não esperava realmente que a raiva de uma pessoa qualquer por mim fosse capaz de interferir seriamente na minha vida.

Eu _certamente_ não esperava que a raiva de um animal fosse capaz de fazer isso.

Eu _absolutamente_ não esperava que a raiva de um gato fosse capaz de interferir em meus planos envolvendo um certo Duo Maxwell.

Tudo começou quando, depois de muito pensar e hesitar e planejar,decidi finalmente chamar Duo para um encontro. E não uma de nossas saídas normais para beber juntos depois do trabalho, mas sim um encontro de verdade.

Fiz inclusive questão de usar a palavra 'encontro', tentando de alguma forma deixar claro que minha intenção não era que saíssemos como amigos.

Duo pareceu surpreso por um momento, e então seu rosto corou levemente.

'Mas é claro, Heero', ele me respondeu com um sorriso – este parecendo mais adorável do que nunca em seu rosto corado – e soltei um suspiro que sequer havia percebido estar segurando, ao notar que ele parecia animado com a perspectiva de sair comigo.

'Você já tem algum plano em mente?', ele perguntou, e sugeri que fossemos ao cinema. Havia um novo filme de ação em cartaz e Duo concordou que parecia uma boa que eu passaria em sua casa para buscá-lo e que podia deixá-lo de volta depois.

O encontro correu bem o suficiente. Duo e eu nos divertimos tirando sarro do quão irreais e absurdas eram as situações do filme enquanto dividíamos um único pacote de pipoca, e devo admitir que uma pequena centelha de esperança um tanto quanto inapropriada surgiu em meu cérebro quando estacionei meu carro na frente de sua casa e ao invés de me desejar boa noite ele me convidou para entrar e tomar um café.

Duo tirou as chaves de seu bolso e me lançou um sorriso tímido. Sorri de volta assistindo enquanto ele lentamente abria a porta de seu lar e acendia uma das luzes.

Foi quando _ela_ entrou em cena.

'Ah!', Duo exclamou ao notar a bola de pêlo preto e espesso deitada no sofá levantar a cabeça diante de nossa entrada. 'Aqui Kuromi!', ele chamou alegremente, fechando a porta atrás de nós dois.

O gato espreguiçou-se por um longo momento antes de se levantar e desfilar lentamente em nossa direção. Duo então se abaixou esticando seus braços para que ele pudesse pular e acomodar-se ali, aniquilando por hora qualquer plano mais imediato que eu tivesse para aqueles mesmos braços – preferencialmente - envolvendo a mim e não um gato.

'Heero', ele disse levantando-se com o animal seguramente em seu colo, 'Eu quero que você conheça minha garotinha. Esta é minha gata, Kuromi.'

Ele então pegou uma das patas da gata, acenando em minha direção com um pequeno sorriso. 'Heero, Kuromi. Kuromi, Heero. Eu tenho certeza que vocês vão se dar muito bem', ele disse.

Eu já não tinha tanta certeza.

Nunca fui um especialista em animais, mas não era necessário que eu fosse um para notar que aquela gata não estava me lançando um olhar dos mais amigáveis. Alguma coisa na postura dela e no jeito que ela me olhava me dizia que desprezo não chegava sequer perto do que o que aquele animal sentia por mim.

Minhas suspeitas só aumentaram quando ela simplesmente pulou do colo de Duo para o chão sem qualquer tipo de aviso, acabando com qualquer possibilidade de me deixar por as mãos em seu pêlo ou tentar outro tipo de aproximação – não que eu realmente estivesse alimentando alguma idéia por essas linhas.

Duo ,todavia, não pareceu notar qualquer coisa. 'Eu vou fazer café para nós dois, fique a vontade', ele falou, enquanto pendurava uma jaqueta atrás da porta, e dirigia-se até a cozinha.

Caminhei até o centro da sala e olhei a minha volta. Havia um sofá com dois lugares e uma segunda poltrona. No topo desta estava Kuromi, sentada e acompanhando minha trajetória pela sala com os olhos como quem analisa o comportamento de sua vítima antes de dar o bote.

E eu conhecia esse tipo de olhar melhor do que gostaria.

Sentei-me em um dos cantos do sofá, não tendo qualquer intenção de tirar a gata da poltrona e foi com alguma surpresa que observei quando, alguns minutos depois, ela pulou e instalou-se ao meu lado, deitando esticada de forma a ocupar mais da metade do sofá.

Por um instante pensei que talvez estivesse errado sobre meu julgamento inicial, talvez a gata de Duo não me odiasse. Por que outro motivo ela escolheria deitar ao meu lado no sofá?

Nesse momento Duo voltou para a sala com duas xícaras nas mãos.

'Demorei?', ele falou enquanto me entregava uma das xícaras, ao que respondi balançando a cabeça negativamente. Ele então olhou para o lugar ao meu lado, e foi quando a gata – que havia estado imóvel até então – miou e ronronou e rolou na poltrona como que insinuando que seria um verdadeiro crime sequer cogitar a idéia de retirá-la dali.

Duo olhou para ela e sorriu ternamente, e em seguida, sentou-se na poltrona. Na poltrona de um único lugar. _Praticamente_ no outro lado da sala. Longe demais para o meu gosto.

'Eu não sei por que ela resolveu deitar no sofá', meu companheiro comentou enquanto soprava o liquido em sua xícara, 'ela geralmente prefere a poltrona'.

E foi quando uma idéia estranha me veio à mente.

Olhei para o animal, inocentemente esticado no sofá ao meu lado e a observei por um tempo enquanto Duo e eu tomávamos nosso café em um silêncio confortável.

Imóvel. Kuromi ficou apenas deitada, olhando para seu dono como se ele fosse uma tigela de leite. Quando ele se levantou para levar nossas xícaras de volta, seus olhos acompanharam a movimentação pela sala até a cozinha.

E no segundo seguinte ela pulou para a poltrona.

Aquela gata cretina... tinha armado pra mim! Ela tinha propositalmente se esticado ao meu lado só para que Duo não pudesse sentar-se ali.

Naquela noite dirigi de volta para casa ponderando minha possível paranóia. Não era possível que a gata tivesse propositalmente sabotado minhas intenções de, talvez, fazer melhor uso do sofá com Duo, certo?

Já deitado em minha cama, me perguntei se realmente seria possível que um animal tivesse tamanho ciúme do dono.

A resposta a minha pergunta não demorou muito e veio na forma de uma segunda prova de que, talvez, eu não estivesse realmente errado em pensar que a gata de Duo me odiava com todas as suas forças.

Em nosso segundo encontro, levei Duo para jantar. Novamente na volta, fui convidado para entrar em sua casa e, dessa vez, peguei Duo pelas mãos arrastando-o para o sofá rapidamente antes mesmo que a gata tivesse tempo de nos recepcionar na porta ou de ter qualquer idéia sobre colocar distância desnecessária entre nós dois.

Olhei para ele sentado a meu lado e coloquei uma mexa desobediente de cabelo que havia escapado da trança para trás de sua orelha, sorrindo quando ele corou levemente diante do gesto.

Continuei a olhar quando ele pos uma de suas mãos sobre a minha em seu rosto, e fechou os olhos lentamente, inclinando a cabeça em minha direção, e dando um suspiro longo e trêmulo.

Inclinei meu próprio rosto em sua direção e meus olhos foram fechando-se lentamente...

E foi um segundo antes de nossos lábios se encontrarem que um movimento repentino chamou minha atenção e um peso completamente inesperado caindo no colo de Duo interrompeu o momento por completo.

'Kuromi!', ele exclamou assustado para a gata agora em seu colo.

Eu não sabia se ficava aliviado ou irritado. Afinal, não estava paranóico, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu agora claramente tinha uma rival pelas atenções de Duo.

E pela maneira como ela estava colocando suas duas patas sobre o peito dele e lambendo seu rosto – gata sortuda - eu podia dizer que no atual momento, ela estava alguns pontos a minha frente.

Mas eu não pretendia desistir tão facilmente.

No sábado seguinte Duo me convidou para um almoço em sua casa e foi com mais do que uma pequena quantidade de satisfação que concordei totalmente quando ele sugeriu que colocássemos a gata dentro do quarto enquanto comíamos.

Talvez ele também estivesse notando um certo padrão incômodo no comportamento de seu bichinho.

'Você se importa de colocar a Kuromi dentro do quarto pra mim, Heero?', ele perguntou enquanto derrubava molho sobre uma travessa de espaguete. 'Ela é dócil, então você não vai ter qualquer problema'.

'Tudo bem', respondi enquanto me aproximava do animal, inocentemente esticada na poltrona sem saber que hoje seria o dia em que ela ia perder aquele jogo.

Talvez esse meu pensamento tenha sido precipitado demais. Talvez minha confiança excessiva tenha sido responsável por eu estar completamente despreparado para o momento em que pus minhas mãos no pelo macio de Kuromi, e ela simplesmente...me atacou.

Olhei para as pequenas gotas de sangue vindo à superfície nos três arranhões longos que agora decoravam a parte interna de meu braço do cotovelo até o pulso sem conseguir acreditar que aquilo realmente tivesse acontecido.

Eu tinha acabado de ser todo arranhado pelo bicho de estimação de meu interesse amoroso. A coisa toda era tão surreal que realmente não conseguia amarrar minha mente em volta da idéia.

A voz de Duo foi o que fez meus pensamentos retornarem para o aqui e agora. 'Kuromi!!!'

Virei a tempo de vê-lo pegando sua gata no colo com um olhar de repreensão. 'O que você fez?', ele perguntou, ao que o animal respondeu com um olhar que não me parecia nada culpado.

Naquela hora eu soube que nunca ia ganhar daquela gata. Ela que podia contar com todos os seus olhares meigos, ronronares adoráveis e jeitos felinos. Ela já tinha a afeição de Duo. Ela estava dentro da casa. Ela estava até disposta a usar força física, por todos os diabos!

'Heero? Você está machucado?' Duo perguntou vindo em minha direção com a gata no colo.

'Não foi nada...' respondi, ignorando a ardência do machucado, e vendo o exato momento no qual seus olhos se fixaram no estrago e ele inspirou rapidamente.

'Não...não saia daqui, nós vamos limpar isso ok? Espere só um pouquinho', ele falou, soltando a gata no chão e dirigindo-se para algum outro cômodo da casa, provavelmente o banheiro.

Kuromi simplesmente caminhou até sua poltrona como se nada tivesse acontecido, e calmamente começou a lamber sua pata, em um gesto que para mim naquele momento parecia claramente como uma declaração de vitória.

Decidi que não queria ficar sozinho com aquela gata. Eu corria o sério risco de estrangulá-la e isso realmente não ajudaria minha situação em nada. Sai pela porta da frente e atravessei o quintal, encostando em meu carro e avaliando o dano em meu próprio braço.

'Gata imbecil!', pensei com certa amargura, suspirando e tentando me distrair para controlar meu temperamento.

Meus olhos pousaram em uma garotinha que vinha pela rua passeando com um cachorro. Observei o modo como ele parecia grande demais para que aquela garota o levasse para passear sozinho, e a forma como o cão marcava seu território praticamente a cada metro que andava.

Marcar território. Hunf.

Em fim de contas era exatamente isso que Kuromi estava fazendo. Marcando Duo como seu território. Ela, por ser um bicho irracional, jamais poderia entender que Duo não era uma árvore ou pedaço de quintal a ser marcado. Duo era uma pessoa. Uma pessoa completamente capaz de escolher quem ele gostaria que fizesse parte de sua vida ou não e o papel que cada uma dessas ocuparia.

Suspirei longamente imaginando se Duo sabia que eu tinha muito interesse em preencher um papel dos mais importantes.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som de sua porta abrindo, e a movimentação repentina de uma massa preta vindo de dentro da casa, diretamente para o quintal, rápido como um raio.

A partir daí tudo aconteceu muito rápido e posso ter perdido alguns detalhes. Tudo o que sei é que em um momento a garotinha do outro lado da rua havia soltado a coleira de seu cachorro e Kuromi estava solta no quintal, e no momento seguinte, eu tinha uma gata tremendo incontrolavelmente em um de meus braços, e uma mordida de cachorro no outro.

'HEERO!', Duo gritou, e uma pequena parte de meu cérebro deu um pulo de alegria ao notar que ele estava chamando a mim e não a gata, e imediatamente calou-se ao notar o quão inapropriado era aquele momento para fazer isso uma vez que havia muita preocupação em seu tom de voz.

'Eu estou bem', falei, enquanto ele puxava o cachorro pela coleira para longe com a ajuda de um vizinho, 'está tudo bem.'

'Não está nada bem, olhe só pra você', ele falou me ajudando a levantar. 'Oh meu deus, você está sangrando. Heero, por favor, entre comigo, vamos cuidar disso, venha'.

Acompanhei-o para dentro da casa e me sentei no sofá sem soltar o felino assustado em meus braços. Kuromi estava com as duas patas firmemente presas em minha camisa e não parecia ter qualquer intenção de sair dali tão cedo.

'Não saia daí Heero, eu volto num segundo, por favor não vá a lugar nenhum', ele implorou.

'Não se preocupe, eu não vou sair daqui.', respondi com um suspiro e um pequeno sorriso, deixando-o saber que eu não iria a lugar algum.

Com Duo fora da sala, dei um longo suspiro, e coloquei minha mão ferida levemente sobre a pequena cabeça da gata agora presa em meu peito.

'Sabe Kuromi, isso não pode continuar' falei em um tom calmo, sem qualquer esperança de que aquele bicho pudesse realmente entender sequer uma palavra do que eu estava dizendo. 'Você percebe que isso que estamos fazendo só esta machucando a nós dois?', continuei.

'Eu não quero tirar Duo de você, realmente não quero. Eu só quero...fazer parte da vida dele, sabe?', continuei, movendo minha mão para cima e para baixo sobre o pêlo macio em movimentos calmantes. 'Eu só quero que ele queira que eu faça parte da vida dele também'.

'Eu gostaria que pudéssemos chegar num acordo e talvez...dividir', conclui, ouvindo o que pensei ser um leve ronronar. Olhei para o felino em meus braços e notei com alguma surpresa que Kuromi olhava para mim, seus olhos intensamente fixados em meu rosto.

Pisquei algumas vezes diante da absurda noção de que a gata realmente tivesse me ouvido, e minha surpresa subiu alguns pontos a mais no momento seguinte quando ela esticou seu pescoço e lambeu meu rosto algumas vezes. A sensação da pequena língua de lixa passando em minha pele não era ruim, mas era decididamente, diferente. Estranhamente acalentadora.

Duo apareceu momentos depois, tirando a gata do caminho e avaliando a gravidade da situação em meu braço. Ele limpou cuidadosamente e passou pomadas na mordida, enfaixando o ferimento em seguida. Durante todo o tempo, um olhar de completa concentração estampou seu rosto.

Quando ele pegou meu outro braço, tentei impedi-lo. 'Não precisa. Isso não foi...'

Fui interrompido antes de poder continuar quando Duo me segurou pelas duas mãos. Ele olhou em meus olhos e por um momento pareceu tão... triste. 'Por favor me deixe fazer isso,' ele disse, 'Por favor, Heero'. E eu não poderia negar nada aquele olhar e tom de voz, nem que quisesse.

Duo limpou o arranhão provocado por Kuromi com um algodão úmido, e então levou seus lábios a meu braço, agraciando lentamente toda a extensão do machucado com pequenos beijos delicados.

'Me desculpe', ele dizia entre um beijo e outro, 'me desculpe, me desculpe, me desculpe. Eu não queria que isso acontecesse, eu não...'.

Coloquei um dedo sobre seus lábios interrompendo suas palavras. 'Não precisa se desculpar, isso não foi sua culpa', sussurrei.

'Mas...', ele ainda tentou argumentar, antes de mais uma vez ser interrompido por mim. 'Nada de "mas". Isso não foi nada, está tudo bem. Eu estou bem aqui, não estou?'

Duo olhou de meus olhos para uma de minhas mãos, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Sua outra mão pousou em meu rosto, e no momento seguinte ele guiou meus lábios até os seus.

Inspirei longamente, fechando meus olhos e abrindo meus lábios levemente. Naquele momento todos os acontecimentos prévios dos últimos dias simplesmente sumiram. A frustração, a gata, os machucados em meus dois braços...tudo foi para o fundo de minha mente. Só o que importava era a sensação dos lábios de Duo nos meus, a gentil exploração de sua língua contra a minha e seus dedos suavemente passeando por meu rosto entrelaçando nos cabelos em minha nuca.

Nos separamos um pouco alarmados, interrompidos por um peso caindo em meu colo. Olhei para baixo apenas para encontrar Kuromi ali, sentada sobre minhas duas pernas e olhando curiosamente em minha direção.

'Kuromi!!!', Duo gritou alarmado na direção do animal. 'Saia já...', ele começou, mas interrompi suas palavras colocando uma mão gentilmente em seu rosto.

'Heero?', ele perguntou olhando em minha direção com uma expressão confusa.

'Não a repreenda ainda, Duo', falei em um tom de voz calmo, olhando na direção da gata a tempo de observar o exato momento no qual ela carinhosamente começou a lamber meus dedos e os de Duo, onde ambos estavam entrelaçados.

Olhei para Duo e beijei suavemente seus lábios mais uma vez. Em seguida, acariciei o topo da cabeça de Kuromi com minha mão livre.

'Nós estamos aprendendo a dividir', falei, dessa vez sem qualquer dúvida de que seria compreendido.

* * *

FIM \0/ 


End file.
